Feeling Normal
by ForHadesSake
Summary: The Giant War is over and the 7 are back in US. Percy decides to go see his mom, because its been months since they last saw each other, Annabeth goes with him to NYC. How is the reunion going to go and Percabeth's first time (Explicit content) Funny and fluffly one-shot. This is the first one-shot of the Life as it Happens One-Shot series.


**Hi guys! I got the idea for this fanfiction when I saw "No more nightmares" a Percabeth fanart on Tumblr from Lola aka **_garlochinsketche_**. It started really short but somehow ended like this because I also wanted to write a ff about Percy and his mom, so its a result of two ffs coming together. The picture is in the cover and it**** belongs completely to _garlochinsketche.(tumblr).com_ -go check her amazing art on Tumblr-**

**Enjoy and Review! **

* * *

It had been so long since they last saw each other. He sent a message as soon as the war with the giants was over, but at that point everything was pretty much a mess. The world was chaos and while the gods took their time going back to their normal selves, diving themselves Roman/Greeks again and all that, it took them at least two more months after that to go back home.

They landed in Camp Halfblood two days and a half ago; and even though cabin three and the celebrations looked tempting he couldn't do that to his mom besides he missed her so much too.

Annabeth offered to go with him to New York, he insisted she had to go to her own family but she wouldn't take no for an answer, they were a package deal she said and he hugged her. To be honest he was really just being nice, he didn't want to be apart from her a single minute, so much like her. Missing each other wasn't fun; they had gone through that already, so they'd decided they were going to San Francisco after a few days in NYC.

They convinced an old doorman he was his mother's son. That she had a son actually, because he had never seen him in his life. Annabeth came up with a story very quickly they were backpacking in Europe and were back to finish school, they told him it was a surprise and he let them in without making an announcement and he went on his way.

"We could be thieves or rapists and this guy just let us in" Percy commented

"I highly suspect he is watching us through a camera somewhere. Besides we don't look like thieves or rapists"

Percy pressed the elevator bottom repeatedly. "You can try punching it but I doubt it will come any faster" Annabeth said with a smile. She was right so he just intertwined his fingers with hers while he waited impatiently. This was a pretty new building, the one her mom and Mr Blofis had moved in.

"It looks expensive" He commented while he looked around.

"Probably because they have more money. They didn't have to feed you for like two years, do you know how much you cost?"

"Shut up" but he smile not a bit annoyed. She leaned in and kissed him, caressing the back of his neck. Percy didn't waste any time and drew her closer to his body.

"What was that for?" He asked without breath.

"Your mom will be fussing over you, I doubt I'll be kissing you for a long time"

"I love how you always plan ahead" He pulled her again for another kiss but the ding of the elevator startled them, Percy waited for her to get in. She pressed the number ten.

He kissed her cheek "I love you. So much"

It wasn't the first time he said it but every time the same adrenaline run through his body, it was so good to just let it out, said the truest and solidest thing he ever felt in his life. And expect the words back.

She teased him a lot because he couldn't get the short sentence right the first time.

The war had just finished and she was crying against his chest, he shed tears too. It was happiness and sadness and a strange mixed of emotions, relief was one of them. He looked up to see Jason walked towards Piper and held her hand. Leo was at Piper's feet, sitting, exhausted with his head between his knees. Hazel and Frank were to their right hugging too or more like he was supporting her and making her stay on her feet.

A sob strangled in his throat made Annabeth look at him, her wet grey eyes shone with worry. I'm okay he wanted to say but more tears came instead. He tried to say he loved her. He knew she hadn't understood a thing so he tried again.

"I- Annabeth, I luv-" He breathed in to calm down. It wasn't common that he shed a single tear let a long a torrent of them "I love you" She laughed a little between her tears.

"Took you long enough" He drew her face close to kiss her forehead and went for her lips next. "I love you Seaweed Brain" hearing it back gave him a new energy and he urged his feet to move forward, he was so tired. He pulled her with him too, towards their friends. Frank helped Hazel over some big stone when he saw them move to the others. Jason and Piper helped Leo that couldn't get to stand. In a circle they all looked at each other, they were all alive and it seemed almost impossible. Frank drew them closer to a hug and they all hugged and shed tears and laughed.

It looked corny now looking back in retrospective and Jason made everyone swear not to tell he had cried until Piper was all like 'men who cry showing their true emotions are so strong oh my gods' so he shut up.

"I- lov- I loved you" He rolled his eyes and she laughed and kissed him "You know I love you. By the way, I decided that I won't be making any plans"

"Oh but I love your plans"

"No, you don't"

"Yes, I do"

"Okay, I'm planning we see History Channel tonight, for like three hours."

"Well...some of your plans. But Really? You won't make any plans? Ever? A daughter of Athena?"

"No, not like ever but you know what I mean. Every time something like this ends I rushed to make plans because who knows when we are going back to a crazy world, but not this time. This time I'm going to enjoy every little minute and live without a plan"

"You think your plans are getting us in these weird situations?"

"Well...I am not talking cause an effect but I wouldn't like to risk it"

"You are not even planning to finish school? It's just a year or maybe half the year for you"

"Well maybe that small thing"

"Sounds like a plan" He said knowing that she would be making plans soon enough

"I am serious! After San Francisco I don't care where we end up, we can come back to Camp Halfblood or not, stay with the Romans whatever happens we know we always end up in something weird"

"That's true. Trouble seems to find us"

"Or you" She corrected.

"Well you know I am wherever you are so that includes you by default" She smiled and was about to pull him for another breathtaking kiss but the door opened and she conformed herself with a pecked on the lips.

They got out and knock on the door. Sally almost fell when she saw them there, she didn't know they were coming, the note saying I'm coming home got there at least two months ago.

She started crying and shaking and hugged Percy saying unintelligibly things then hugged them both. They both tried to reassured her that everything was fine several times but she couldn't get over the surprised of seeing her son alive after so many months.

"Percy I think she's in shock" Annabeth said with concern and they made Sally sit down, she was shaking pretty badly and crying. His mother wasn't usually the crying type; she understood his life and what he needed to do and barely ever interfere or questioned. In the past four years she had learned to respect that his son had a separate life and she couldn't follow but she did see him during the school year. He got that not seeing him for almost 11 months and not knowing if he was alive must have been hard for her.

She calmed down after a bit and made them sat on the sofa while she texted Paul, with shaking fingers, to get some more food.

"Look how much you've grown, my baby" He let her kiss his cheeks.

"I missed you too mom" He smiled at her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Thank the gods you are okay" She hugged him again.

"I wish the gods had something to do with it"

"Percy! What did we talk about angering the gods?" Annabeth chided.

"I'm sorry but its true" And she agreed, gods, she agreed _so _much, she just didn't want any trouble.

"It is true" Sally repeated, cleaning her tears with a tissue. "I should actually thank you Annabeth, for bringing him back to me"

"Oh, it was nothing. You're welcome. Keeping this idiot alive seems to be a full time job, he's making it harder every time" Sally hugged her and cried some more. "Don't worry, we are okay"

"You found him" She said.

"Yes, after some time. He lost his memory can you believe that?" She was making a joke of it.

"That's so Percy of him" His mother laughed between tears and cleaned her cheek with her sleeve.

"I know right!"

"I hoped you kicked his butt for it"

"Several times, don't worry. It's covered" Annabeth grinned.

It really drown to Percy how her mother and Annabeth had bonded in those months he was missing, convincing each other that he was okay…probably crying together even.

"No need to kick my butt. I am home now"

"Yes, finally" She kissed him one more time messing his hair and stood up.

"Are you hungry? Of course you're hungry" She went to the kitchen still tearing up and Annabeth followed her. He looked around this new apartment; it was very luxurious, nice and huge.

"When exactly did this happen?" He asked coming in the kitchen. Blue lemonade greeted him on the counter, and he smiled accepting a glass. Gods he was home. Annabeth was sitting on a stool munching on some snacks.

"What do you mean honey?"

"The apartment"

"Oh we moved in like five months ago. A friend of Paul's got us this great deal and it was cheap giving the location, it seemed stupid not to take it"

"Cheap?" He muttered

"Well, what will we do with the money, store it away doesn't seem good in this economy. Anyway we were looking for a new apartment when I graduated"

"You finished studying?"

"Didn't I tell you?" Annabeth said "I forgot, sorry."

"I'm working full time and I write and I love my work"

"That's great mom" He was really glad that she had her dreamed job; it was something she gave up because of him.

"Didn't I tell you you've missed a lot?" Annabeth said nodding but mockingly

"You have Percy" His mother confirmed.

"Well don't make it sound like it was my fault, I never meant to leave" Annabeth grabbed his hand and looked at him lovingly and smiled and when her grey eyes looked at him like that how could he not smile stupidly back. Sally looked back and forth between the two of them.

"You look so cute together. Let me get my camera"

"Mom!" He protested and groaned. "Really?"

"Percy the last picture I have of you, you were at least a foot shorter" That shut him up; the last thing he should be doing was denying his mother to do stuff. If she wanted to take a million pictures of him…so be it.

"Don't forget his head. His head gets bigger every five minutes" Annabeth stated dead serious.

"Hey!" He complained and bumped her shoulder playfully. He considered her sentence for a minute doubtful "Do you mean like my literal head or my figurative head?"

"I'm gonna let you figure that out on your own…"

"I don't know which one is worse. You're so mean!" His horrified expression made her smile wide. "Why don't you tell her about your upgrowing smartassness. Its growing its like never ending"

"Should I be like insulted for that? I dont feel insulted, not really"

"Smartass" She rolled her eyes. And they started bickering for the sake of bickering. They kept straight faces but humor in their eyes, they loved it.

"Shut up, you two are going to get married." He groaned and Annabeth kicked him.

"Wow we are barely 17... But I guess I hope one day" said Annabeth "Right Seaweed Brain?!" He rolled his eyes. Sure they were, he even thought about it before Annabeth!

"You are! I knew it the day he came back from camp a million years ago and he wouldn't shut up about this bossy know it all girl that drove him crazy" Annabeth laughed and pulled him on a stool next to her.

"Was she cute?" She asked Sally.

"He wouldn't say"

"Yes" muttered Percy beside her. He smiled for the picture his mother snapped on her phone.

"Oh you guys look so old. I'm going to start crying again" His mom tear up again looking at them holding her phone to her chest.

"So... No new brothers or sisters since I left?" He asked joking "too bad, I was hoping for one"

"I have enough with you! Ask your father" She joked back.

"Ah no thanks" He had met several brothers on his way to Greece and they were all psychos. That made him think of Tyson and how he missed him.

"Let me show you where you are going to stay. You are staying, right?" She asked hopefully, she looked at him as if he might break her heart.

"Of course, mom. We are here to stay" She smiled brightly. She led them through a hallway and opened the second door, where the bathroom was.

"There's another one closer to the living room. And here it's your room Percy." She opened the next door. It looked like his room at his old apartment but much bigger, cleaner and with a view to the Central Park, windows from floor to ceiling. "Annabeth can sleep across from you in the guest room" She looked at her when she said it, in a way that she knew she wouldn't but Annabeth said thanks.

They tried hard, at least she did. But every time she woke up screaming in her room on the Argo II and she had to check on Percy, she couldn't go back to sleep if she didn't. The crew sleep in general was very light. Even though everything was over how could they sleep? With dreams hunting them, so they were all very familiar with each other's screams. She went regularly to Percy's room bumping Piper sometimes in the hall or Leo who gave up sleeping all together and went to the engine room to find some peace between his machines. Percy went to her room too, he didn't shake her awake like she sometimes did but sat on the edge of her bed looking at her instead. After a while they decided it was stupid to go to sleep in separate rooms as they ended up curled next to each other anyway.

"Why are you blushing?" He asked her when her mother left to look for sheets.

"I am not" Percy slide the glass door and she walked out to the balcony.

"It seems like it" He tried not to grinned, he was embarrassed too, in a way, but he hide it while teasing her about it.

"Well I am not! Why would I be blushing? Because your mom just hinted that we sleep together? Which I recall it's totally true. Sleep together as in the literal sleep" Yes, Percy knew exactly what they did.

"You're cute when you blush like that" She made a sound of annoyance and rolled her eyes

"Idiot" She muttered. He hugged her from behind and they enjoyed the sound of the city and view of Central Park.

"It's good to be back" She said, the same thing she had said the day before when they stood with their feet in the ocean sinking in the sand, watching the sunset on the camp beach.

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and caressed her arms up and down, she leaned into him.

The silver plant from so many years ago sat in a pot in a corner. It had grown considerably.

"Funny my mom remembered to bring that" He leaned to inspect it.

"You adore that plant. How could she not?"

"It's a nice plant" He unconsciously got a little defensive.

"Sure it is. Everything that blossoms in Ogygia is nice and beautiful" She squint her eyebrows while looking at the plant.

"Is that jealousy I hear?" He laughed and embraced her

"What?! No! I was just stating a fact" Her cheeks flushed again.

"There's not much information on Ogygia so, how do you know?"

"That's because every guy comes back in love with her thinking they hurt her and they only mop about it. They don't give many details about their stay..." He crossed his arms amused.

"What happens in Ogygia stays in Ogygia. Why do you think Leo doesn't want to talk?"

"Oh my gods Percy!" She pushed him back a little. She blocked any thought coming; she didn't want to get any ideas.

"Ask me, I can tell you all about it"

"I don't really want to know"

"Come on, nothing happened. I told you already. I just love to get you jealous."

"I am not jealous it happened like eons ago. Whatever jealousy there was, if there was any, I got over it." But in her heart she knew she was a little jealous of that beautiful girl Percy spent two entire weeks with alone on a paradisiacal island in the middle of nowhere. To calm her jealousness she would repeat that he came back to her and that made her feel bad about her too, poor girl. Percy thought about the Arai and how they said she cursed Annabeth but he didn't want to bring it up.

She completely overcame any hard feelings (above all those about that curse she set on her... She really get mad when she thought about it but she guessed she would have done the same) when she learned where Leo had ended up to. "I hope Leo finds her"

"Do you think he is gonna make it?"

"He won't stop until he does, of that I am sure." Zeus promised (again) that he was going to free her but before that Leo had to find her on his own. The god was a jerk but at least Leo could have her.

"I am glad for them. Leo is a nice guy" Annabeth smiled.

"He's not serious about anything but the little he said about her, he meant it so much, it's so cute how he cares about her" She crossed her arms and a smirk formed in her face "So no regrets?"

"What? No! I would be regretting not being able to do this" He pulled her to him and kissed her hard. She kissed him back against the balcony.

"I'm going to help your mom" She said when they pulled away. She was breathless. Percy tried to calm his breathing too grabbing the railing and letting the fresh chill air clear his thoughts.

The fact was that in the Argo II they didn't have much time or places where they could start a long and good make out session, they were good with small kisses that they shared when people were watching. Now they were just starting on them and Annabeth thought Percy was so much better than she cared to admit.

She went inside to find the door closed. Great she thought. Percy's  
mom obviously trusted them or didn't care, either way it embarrassed her. They haven't done it already obviously; they were so many others stuff in their mind in the middle of the war. Now that everything was back to normal she want to but she didn't mind waiting, Whenever Percy went for it she was cool with.

She sat on the bed and cursed herself, what did she think could happen at this time of the day? Sally only closed the door to give them a little privacy.

"Are we locked up or something?" He asked when he came back inside.

"I don't think so but I decided to stay, I think your mom's got it" He nodded, and went to his closet, all his clothes neatly folded, he wonder how long would they last that way. "Why? Do you mind being locked up?"

"With you? It would be a nightmare!" She laughed stood up from the bed and went around his room watching the framed pictures in the desk.

"Oh gods, look at this. I forgot you had it" She turned around to show him the picture. He smiled looking at it.

"You were so cute" Baby Annabeth didn't smile back at him but look dead serious. Small golden locks framed her face and her grey piercing eyes look just like they did now when she was determined "You still look that way"

"Like a baby?" She asked amused and arched an eyebrow.

"No, I mean your look, that stare." He pointed to her eyes in the picture and then grabbed another picture. The one she sent him when she was 12 arms crossed in front of a building "See? Same look. And it remains" He put the framed pictures on the desk again and Annabeth kissed him, she pulled away when someone knock on the door. Percy opened it to find his step father.

"Look who's back from war all heroic" He said and hugged him.

"Not feeling very heroic, but thank you" Said Annabeth appearing behind her boyfriend, Paul laughed and Percy rolled his eyes.

"How is it going Annabeth?" He greeted her with a smile.

"Great, thanks!" She smiled back.

"It's good to see you guys" He clapped Percy on the back.

"Thanks Paul, you too. And thanks for taking care of my mom. I don't know what I would do without you"

"Oh my pleasure. Don't worry, she got used to it. She's fine"

"I'm sure" He muttered. Annabeth grabbed his hand just at the same moment that Sally called them.

"Do you want me to help you?" Annabeth asked when she saw her setting the table. "Plates?" Sally pointed a cabinet. "Move" She told Percy that stood in front of them.

"Make me" He smiled mischievously

"Come on Perseus. I'm not going to say it again" He crossed his arms. Annabeth rolled her eyes and sighed. She tried to move him aside but he was putting all his strength on staying firmed on his place.

"You're missing the magic word" She frowned at his smug expression.

"Idiot" She said.

"Wrong!"

"Could you please move?" She asked flattering her eyelashes.

"Of course Wise Girl" He flashed her a big grin and she shook her head.

"Percy?" Paul called and motioned for him to follow him. He followed to another room where there was a couch and a big tv set.

"Wow. Nice tv" He commented but had a feeling his step father wasn't calling him to talk about the tv set exactly

"Yes, great to watch games." He replied and changed his tone "Percy?" He raised an eyebrow and Paul sat and waited for him to sit down too "how are things going…between you and Annabeth?" He cursed internally.

"Gods. Don't tell me this is about what I think it's about" He shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, at least you know what it's about" Paul clapped him on the back and laughed a little nervous.

"Did my mom set you up for this?"

"Something like that. I don't have any kids of my own, but you know I consider you as such"

"I know. And thanks. I appreciate it much. Seriously, I do. Now you can say we talk and it was a great talk" He started to get up but he stopped him.

"No, it's important" He cleared his throat and waited.

"Ehh... Well we haven't done anything. So that's that" His stepfather looked surprise

"I thought you were going to say you did. A bunch of teenagers on a ship to Greece...lots of hormones there"

Well I don't think you get it; he wanted to say a little annoyed. "It wasn't like we were on vacation and we could throw parties on deck and play beer pong or whatever"

"No, I understand what you had to go through was really hard." No, I don't think you do...He thought. Percy couldn't really blame him. He hadn't met a lot of demigods; he was around regular teenagers at school.

"But it seems logic, as teenagers and...It's the way you and Annabeth are around each other. That we thought..."

"We act as if we have had sex?"He laughed, that was weird "But we haven't." He wondered what they have done to make them think that. They only held hands.

"Well...when two people get intimate they act differently around each other. Maybe you are already intimate, I mean in a whole other level." He was like getting philosophical and all and Percy just wanted to get out of there quick.

But he thought that was something he could agree on, after so many years he really knew her completely even though he hadn't seen her naked. He rubbed his neck. "This conversation is getting weird." Paul laughed.

"Well it doesn't matter; the thing is you are seventeen. It's going to happen eventually" He settled a hand on his shoulder.

"And we will make sure to be careful and all" He wanted to get out of there. "You don't need to worry"

"Yes, please do. And I do worry; it's a parent's job. I worry and so does your mom. So for that, here" He gave him a paper bag that found had a box of condoms inside. He surely turned red. His mother had texted his stepfather to get condoms as well as food, what could be worse? "Considered this a welcome home present"

"Sure. Thanks" He muttered and nodded.

"Okay. Enjoy! We are done here, nice talk" He clapped his back again. Percy almost exhaled with relief. That was the most awkward conversation ever.

"Sure" He repeated and they got out of the room going separate ways.

Percy went to his room and put the box away. Then he went to splash water on his face, trying to cool down. And tried to push away every thought he had about Annabeth and sex together before he got too excited.

Annabeth was in the kitchen laughing along her mom and Paul and he wanted to know what the joke was about.

"What's up?" He asked trying to sound casual. She turned; did she ever look lovelier? Stupid navy blue skinny pants, they fit her so well. She hadn't worn them in a while because they stayed behind in her trunk at camp Halfblood...

"What's up with you?" She asked breaking his thoughts and scrunched her eyebrows, she walked towards him and touched his arm "Are you okay?"

"Yes." He hurried "yes, why?"

"I don't know." She shrugged and continued with her thing. If there was something she wasn't it was clueless. And she noticed Sally and Paul's conspicuous glances. The simple fact that Paul had called Percy to talk somewhere else…Everything indicated a sex talk.

Percy complimented his mother for the dinner, and it was amazing what she had managed in about ten minutes.

"Thanks, why did you two eat all these time? You look skin and bones" Annabeth pressed her lips... Not much to eat in Tartarus.

"Nothing healthy" He answered after a pause. "Leo had this thing on the ship that could get you anything you wanted"

"How did it work?" Paul asked, Annabeth was about to replied the whole process but Percy beat her to it.

"I have no idea but the pizza was amazing"

"You could order anything. Whatever you liked and this one here lived on pizza and French fries" Annabeth said shaking her head.

"I can picture him eating only junk food" Sally frowned and pursed her lips and Paul laughed.

"You can live on junk food! Besides it's not like we had a lot of time to eat, every time we sat down on the table there was someone or something trying to wreck our ship, I had the fastest thing." He looked at Paul "We didn't have much time to relax and do whatever we liked... So I eat fast food"

"So you could ran to deck and saved the day" Paul teased him but Percy knew he understood what he was trying to say.

"Pretty much" He answered; Annabeth rolled her eyes

"Agh Seaweed Brain! Stop giving yourself airs"

"Well... Sometimes" he smiled with affection at her. "It was the seven of us; excuse me, eight of us against the world!" She noticed the slight sarcasm in his voice

"Its sounds so amazing when you use that tone" Annabeth complimented equally ironic.

"I'm sure it was" Sally said

"It wasn't" Percy said.

"Not really" Annabeth said at the same time.

They all sat on the table in the dining room and started eating.

"So...you guys must have a million funny war anecdotes" Paul said as if to start a topic of conversation. They looked at each other.

"Haha a million funny war anecdotes? Wow well, I don't know" Percy shifted uncomfortably and looked at Annabeth again, she was trying to think of something, anything funny she remembered. Why was it in times like these when they remember their worst experiences? "Ehh..."

"You surely can't remember anything now, you went through Hell and back" Paul said and Annabeth choked on her water and tried to laugh it out while coughing.

"You could say that" replied Percy.

"I want to know something. Reactions when you finally met again, when Annabeth found you?" Sally inquired breaking the silence.

"Oh good one" Annabeth said and smiled relieved at her boyfriend's mother. She started on the story and talked without interruption for a few minutes giving details about the weather and other factors Percy couldn't remember or even noticed.

"So when we got off the ship these roman kids were all looking at us ready to attack and I saw Percy with the stupidest purple toga..."

"Shut up! They made me wear it"

"You looked ridiculous. I can't believe they are still so traditional with that stuff...typical roman behavior. Anyway..."

"And what happened? Did you kiss?" Annabeth smiled at the memory.

"Yes mom" Percy said rolling his eyes. His mother clapped excited.

"We kinda run into each other and the roman kids that are so structure couldn't understand what we were doing. They thought I was going to harmed him somehow"

"Well... Can I interrupt?" He said holding his hand up "They thought right though because a second after kissing me she was judo flipping me so hard, like my head sounded on the stone floor" He touched the back of his head as it still hurt. Paul started laughing

"It wasn't so hard Seaweed Brain. Don't play victim here, I went to look for you all the way across the country to another freaking camp full of deadly Romans" Sally joined the laughs "Give me a rest"

"Okay but you did judo flip me, you were leaving that part out and she threaten my life after that, mom! Don't deny it" He said pointing an accusing finger at her and Annabeth started laughing.

"I am not denying it. You didn't even let me finish"

"Okay, sorry continue"

"So it's true, I hit him against the floor after we kissed"

"And threatened my life!" She nodded and smiled.

"You deserved it Perce" Paul said

"Just a warning. He can't disappear in thin air again, and he was like 'ha-ha I missed you too!'" She impersonated his voice poorly "And Don't forget I helped you up afterwards though"

"Yes you did." He laughed remembering it "After judo flipping me, and cutting my air supply with her knee she is so classy and good mannered that she helped me up. Gods" He shook his head smiling, he adored her.

Annabeth laughed and they shared looks and he touched her hand resting on the table slightly. Percy's mom was awing and cleaning a few tears.

"That's cute guys" Paul said and Sally nodded still tearing up. "Another one" he begged. Percy groaned internally, he thought he'll leave them alone after one. He thought hard, he had to get back to Annabeth on a story. Annabeth instantly looked at him saying something like 'start talking'.

"Okay...let me see" He thought for a minute and smiled brightly when the story came. "Well Its shorter because I don't remember details like the smell in the air or the color of the tree leafs like Annabeth does" His girlfriend arched an eyebrow

"This one time the Romans were following us" He started.

"Oh I know where this is going" She said and crossed her arms.

"You don't even know what I was gonna say!" He protested but she just nodded. "Whatever... They were following us and we had to stop. I don't remember why"

"There was something there that could help us with our quest" She filled in.

"That's not important in the story" He shrugged. "So the guys went to look for the thing and I stayed behind because I wanted to be under water, to clear my head and talk to fish and stuff"

"So you were on the coast?" Sally asked

"Yes, we were south in Charleston" Annabeth replied. "You should have seen those southern houses with porches, they were lovely"

"Anyway, I was chilling under water doing my thing, when I heard a thin metal cut through the water. I caught it before it getting to the bottom. It was the lady's dagger" He motioned to Annabeth next to him and she suppressed a smile "I automatically knew that something bad was happening, she wouldn't drop it unless she wanted to tell me something."

"The fact is that these Romans got the girls surrounded. There's this annoying guy, Octavian, he's like the oracle, like our Rachel except he's lame and can't predict a thing"

"Poor guy" Sally said

"You wouldn't be feeling sorry if you met him. He's a nightmare" He reassured her.

"And what happened?"

"I jumped out and made this big wave of water explode against the dock where these roman fellows where standing and through them to the water. Made them plead with their heads just above the surface, casting some cool water tornados pulling their legs in"

"Wow!"

"Yes, I know It was awesome but that's not the best part" He said excited. "This all happened in a matter of seconds and I was like there completely dry dropping to my knees in front of Annabeth with her dagger in hand" He dropped his voice a few tones and continue "'You dropped this my lady'" Annabeth laughed "And she was kinda melting in my arms and was like 'oh my gods Percy you're such a gentleman. Oh my gods Thank you for saving me as always I can't live without you I love you'"

"Gods! That's not what happened"

"What do you mean? Of course that happened! Who's telling the story?"

"You were not on your knees"

"I'm pretty sure I was" Sally and Paul looked between them like a tennis match

"No. You were standing and you just said you dropped this and I don't use that stupid California girl voice."

"Well, I'm trying to add some touches to the story." She laughed and rolled her eyes. "But you did say you love me. You did" He smiled and when Sally and Paul looked at her she avoided their eyes and blushed.

"I said it because you came, I wasn't expecting it since your brain is so full of kelp but it seems it works some times. It was more of...in the moment thank you kinda reaction"

"And? What did you say buddy?" Paul asked. Gods Percy thought he hated his questions, the guy knew how to make situations uncomfortable. Annabeth laughed and answered for him.

"He didn't say anything."

"Percy!" Her mother chided.

"Oh. I thought you were going to say he said it back" Paul shrugged apologetically

"I was stunned" Percy replied defensibly "I mean one minute I'm in the water and the thing drops and I thought she was hurt and then she's saying I love you, it took me by surprise okay! I think you should give me more credit for that" Annabeth scoffed and looked the other way faking annoyance but then grinned.

They picked up the dishes and his mother came back with ice-cream.

"Please tell me about the new group" Asked Sally. She already knew about Jason, Piper and Leo, Annabeth had told her about them before going to find Percy but she asked for her to remind her.

"I met Jason, Piper and Leo a little after Percy went missing. Everyone almost 16 the guys didn't even knew they were demigods. So I went to pick them up and got them to camp"

"Jason is son of Jupiter, roman, changed places with me. He's memory was whipped too. Strong dude, can fly and all"

"How did you two got on?" Paul asked. Gods…

"Okay, I guess" He looked at Annabeth. "He's cool. We are pretty good friends"

"Piper, the only Aphrodite offspring I will ever like. She's amazing." Annabeth continued.

"She's pretty, I imagine" Sally intervened.

"Yes very. But not in the 10 layers of makeup perfect hair and nails kinda way. She is more of a military jacket and messy braids girl with Cherokee roots" Confirmed Annabeth.

"Which is better pretty, I reckon. The girl can charm speak too. We would be all freaking out and she just whispered a 'guys calm down' and we all felt like everything was okay and we were in a vacation" Sally looked at Annabeth expecting her to be firing looks at Percy for saying so.

"She's Jason's girlfriend" She clarify and Sally nodded "Then there's Leo. The joker, son of Hephaestus. Can turn into a living flame, like literally"

"He kept the humor stable, very important part of the group."

"That's nice of you to say" Annabeth told him smiling.

"He built the ship that rescued me and flown us all the way to Greece managing it with a Wii control, that's pretty awesome if you ask me. I owe him much!"

"What about the Romans?"

"Reyna: roman leader, scary girl. Not part of the seven but cool and nice in a way" Percy continued

"Daughter of Bellona, roman goddess of war. She played an important part on restoring the peace between the camps. She's a little reserve but nice when you get to know her"

"Then there's Hazel and Frank. Hazel is the cutest little sister. She's 13 and that girl knows how to sword fight!" Percy said.

"Daughter of Pluto, is the equivalent of Hades. She died in the 1940s but Nico brought her back and she's the little sister you won't want to mess around with" Sally and Paul shared a look and Percy continued.

"Frank is roman/ Chinese dude. Son of Mars and because of his family he can turn into animals. It's the coolest thing"

"Into any animal? Really?"

"Yes, and he's now the leader of the Roman camp. He's big and strong but good to the bone, that guy wouldn't hurt a fly."

"And you two" Completed Sally smiling.

"Daughter of the Greek goddess of wisdom, the best goddess, Athena herself" Annabeth tried to suppress her grin "Who I appreciate very much by the way above all for having such beautiful, cool thoughts. Annabeth here present is the best example of that" He motioned to Annabeth. Percy always loved to say how she was a brilliant idea, like the best idea Athena ever had, she didn't mind because she really was a thought. Lighting illuminated the sky outside.

"You better shut up. She's using Zeus to make a statement"

"I'm saying nice things about her!" He protested. "Now that you're listening we are still waiting for Annabeth's laptop, dagger and cap, thank you!" A loud thunder this time.

"Percy!" She warned. It was true though, the goddess promised to retrieve her daughters stuff from the deeps of Tartarus. How Percy wondered, but he really didn't care.

"Like I was saying...Annabeth, daughter of the great Athena, brain of the seven." He motioned to Annabeth again, ignoring the crazy sky outside "Almost every decision was made with her good judgment that saved our lives, mine specially, more than I can ever count."

"You have never said anything more true" She agreed and he nodded.

"And then there's me, you know me. Good looks and all" He parted the water on his mother's glass in half.

"Knock it off. You're going to make a mess" She warned and before he started saying that he wasn't the glass broke because of the force the water was making against it. "Percy!"

"Sorry mom! I didn't mean to. I'm cleaning it up"

"Idiot" Annabeth laughed and help him picked the tiny jagged glass spilled over the table.

"Annabeth I think it's for you" Paul pointed the window and hurried to opened it.

"Oh just Great Percy. Look what you've done, Gods!" When Percy looked up a grey beautiful Owl zoom past him and stood on Annabeth's arm, a Hermes shipping box on her pick.

"Tell your lady I didn't mean to offend her." He said approaching the animal cautiously. Annabeth set the box aside. The bird looked at him with cold grey piercing eyes, and he thought Athena was looking into his soul.

"Thanks, I wasn't in a hurry. Tell mom Percy is an idiot but he was good intentioned" She said to the bird and caressed its silvery wings then shot at look at him. "His compliments sound rather ironic, but he didn't mean them like that. Right?"

"Yes, I mean no; I mean no disrespect to your Lady. And thank you. I'm sorry, thank you" He added and tried to touch it but the bird only cut his finger with its sharp rat devouring pick and he retrieved his hand "Ouch!" He bite back a curse. Annabeth rolled her eyes and the animal flown away.

"You deserve that" She said but grabbed his hand and pressed a napkin to his cut not very delicately ignoring his protests.

"It hurts" He pouted when his parents were in the kitchen putting the plates in the dishwasher.

"Don't be a baby" but that got a smile out of her. His sea-green eyes looked at her intently begging and she instantly softened the pressure to a caress "Stop, I know what you're doing! Don't go asking for kisses you don't deserve" He laughed.

"I said I was sorry!" He got his finger out of her grip and suck to stop it from bleeding further. Annabeth opened the box to find her stuff in there wrapped in bubbly plastic. A card sat there at the top, she scanned it quickly "Hermes sends his regards, he says he was going to send them soon but then my mother got angry at you and also at him because he hadn't ship them and she said to tell you she hates you using that tone and also that she's going to blast you next time she sees you"

"I'm really sorry" He said to the air. The last thing he wanted was his girlfriend's mother to be angry at him. "This thing doesn't have a scratch!" Percy said when Annabeth took the laptop out and turned it around to inspect it "it fell to the deeps of..."

"Where?" Asked Sally coming in

"I don't know. But it was a very hard fall" Annabeth replied quickly and shot him a look. The last thing he wanted was to tell his mother he had gone through Tartarus and get into details about their stay.

They haven't told anyone anything very specific yet. And their friends learned to leave them alone; they never pressed them when they stopped themselves from talking about it.

"I missed you" Annabeth squealed in delight and hugged her laptop to her chest, then set it on the table and turned it on. Percy grabbed her dagger and presented it to her, handle first.

"I hope you haven't lost your practice with this" She laughed.

"Oh you wish" She turned it around in her hand; it felt so good to have the familiar weapon wrapped between her fingers again.

He put his face near hers. "We'll see" He said dead serious and tugged on a lock of blond hair playfully. She slapped his hand away and got serious too. Soon it became a staring contest and she narrowed her eyes and bite on her lip to hide her grin. His eyes looked so clear and happy.

"Eh…Percy?" His mother called and they both turned, she was smiling brightly "We need to go to bed, we have work tomorrow, we have to get up early"

"Oh, right. Go, it's okay" He answered and rubbed his neck. He had been looking at Annabeth _that way_ at least for two minutes straight.

"I imagine it's pretty early for you to go to sleep. So you can watch a movie or TV. Or maybe you want to go for a walk? The keys are in the desk beside the door."

"Thanks Sally" Annabeth smiled. She went to hug them both like they might leave again for a long time.

"Good night kids" Paul called. "Have fun"

"Good night" they replied.

"What do you want to do?" Annabeth was scanning her last projects in her laptop. She would have to restart them and remember where she was going with some. She was excited.

"We could take a walk, it's nice outside" She replied and forced herself to look at him.

"We can stay and you can be on your computer, I don't mind" He said with a smile. He could see the eagerness in her eyes to get her little fingers on the keyboard.

"No, I want to. Maybe you can complain about me not paying attention to you tomorrow" He smiled for past memories.

They went down and out in the street. The air was cold, but with their hands intertwine he felt warm enough. They crossed the street and started walking inside Central Park. It was quiet but for a few people running here and there and some other couples.

Annabeth talked animatedly a few steps ahead of him walking backwards, looking over her shoulder every now and then, she trusted him to guide her if she was about to hit something. She kept smiling all the time, almost like dancing and care free, it seemed really weird see her like that but he liked it so much and he smiled back really happy and for once not worrying about a thing.

"Wise girl" He interrupted steadying her and grabbing her left shoulder. His eyes traveled up her right arm, the eight legged insect making its way up fast. The last thing he wanted was to scare her but she had to stop moving so he could get it away.

"What?" She asked and his eyes stayed on her shoulder. She could see it coming right at the same moment Percy swept her right shoulder. The horror rise when she looked at the pavement where Percy tried to step on the spider that was too quick and got away into the darkness. "Ahhhh!" she moved closer to him and jumped a few times in her place.

"Shh, it's okay. It's gone"

"I hate them I hate them I hate them!" She brushed her arms. "Check if there's another one, they always go around in pairs" She turned around for him to check.

"Nothing. It's gone, don't worry" He reassured her.

"Did you check my hair too?"

"Yes, all clear. I promise"

"Agh it was so big and disgusting with all those legs" She shuddered making a face. Percy was about to say that she had encountered bigger and more terrifying spiders but he kept quiet. "I feel them creeping up" She shuddered again and he brushed her arms up and down soothing her "Can we go?" He put an arm around her shoulders and guided her out.

"Let's go outside the park, less trees, less spiders" So they made their way out of the park and onto the sidewalk.

"We can't escape our enemies. They are all waiting on trees to jump us" He sighed dramatically.

"There's nothing you have as a natural enemy"

"And you think it's unfair?" He laughed "The problem is that I don't have just one. I don't even need my father for this; I do a great job getting enemies on my own. He did anger a million fellows though" He kissed her cheek "But now that I think about it Athena's kids are supposed to be my natural enemies" She smirked.

"I supposed you overcome that fear?"

"You're wrong! I still fear them. They are all psychotic"

"Shut up Seaweed Brain" She laughed. He knew how to distract her from spiders, she was all better now.

"Tomorrow...we could go to eat somewhere?" He said it and it came out like a question.

"Yes?"

"I mean, If you want to" He kicked some fallen yellow leaves.

"Are you asking me out?" She asked and couldn't hide her smile, teasing at first but then genuine; they haven't been on a regular date for so long. And him to get all nervous about asking, such a Seaweed Brain, he was so cute… one part of her brain yelled 'enjoy it while you can I'm sure there's another war coming', she told her brain to shut up and looked at him.

"I might be. Are you saying yes?"

"Do you know what day is tomorrow?" Her eyes were shinning and Percy got fuzzy all over. She was so cute.

"Of course" He rolled his eyes. "It's take your girlfriend to McDonalds day"

"You're taking me to McDonalds? Wow such a gentleman" He laughed and stopped on her mother's apartment.

"It's the 18. We are a year and something"

"And 2 months! Seriously basic math Perseus, you can use your fingers" She sighed dramatically.

"I'm just amazed you put up with me for two freaking more months"

"I know! Someone should give me a medal"

"But I remembered!" She grinned and nodded.

"That's a pretty big achievement Kelp Head"

"I remembered on our one year anniversary too!"

"That's because your birthday is the same day duh"

"Is that a yes girlfriend of 419 days?" He had done the math beforehand a few hours ago so he couldn't get it wrong.

"426" She corrected and he shrugged

"Why do I bother?" They laughed together.

He pulled her against him and unzipped her jacket and put his arms around her small waist inside her jacket. Her warmth was sipping through his unzipped hoddie to his t-shirt. She kissed him and his hands slipped underneath her sweater tracing her smooth skin.

"Your hands are cold!" She complained pulling away but keeping her arms around his neck. It was a strange thing because normally his hands were warm. He was always warmer than she was. He caressed her back and she shivered but it had nothing to do with the cold. They started kissing again.

"Get a room!" Called a guy from a gang of teens from the other sidewalk. No more than 14 each. They all laughed and high five the one yelling.

"Will do!" Called Annabeth back and Percy laughed. The gang kept laughing while they walked away. Stupid kids "Those kids are past their bedtime…Someone should teach them it's rude to interrupt other people's business." She was not annoyed but eager to go back to the kiss. Percy kissed her temple and pulled away completely then looked for the keys in his pocket.

"I think we had it coming." He cleared his throat.

"It was a big display of affection for a sidewalk, I reckon."

"We should go inside. It's cold" He said and opened the door.

They went up to his mother's apartment and tiptoed to his room. Annabeth went away to change and they took turns using the bathroom.

When she came back he was sitting on the bed and she did too and leaned on his shoulder. He undid her braid carefully and run his fingers through her hair softly. They started kissing slowly until Annabeth pulled away and lay down, she looked up at him. Her 'something permanent'. He smiled as if knowing what she was thinking and touched her cheek.

"Come on" She said and moved over for him to lie down too.

He slid under the covers next to her and tried to think the best approach for a way to kiss her like before but without giving her the wrong impression. He cursed himself. Of course it would give her an impression, the right impression because a kiss like that wouldn't be just a good night kiss.

Paul's talk haven't trigger his desires, he had been thinking of them since the war finished...if not longer. At first it was because of reasons...he couldn't bring himself to get something like this in a ship where you didn't know when you were going to get attacked, and then they fell into Tartarus...nothing to say there. And after Gaea was defeated he was thinking of emotional baggage the war had set upon them. They still woke up at night.

All this time, he was trying to convince himself he was waiting for Annabeth, but knowing this girl she was probably waiting for him to catch up. While he thought about it Annabeth had curled against him and he caressed her hair. He couldn't stop the laugh that rise from within for his last thought. Yes, she was totally waiting for him.

"Why are you laughing?" She asked looking at him with an eyebrow raised.

"It's nothing" He grinned at her.

If she wasn't waiting then she will obviously tell him so when she consider he went too far. He got her face close to his and looked at her in the eyes.

His eyes were always her calming point, a calm sea. Even when they were little, in dangerous situations, just a look into them telling her everything was going to be okay was enough.

He leaned closer and kissed her. It started out as slow and tender but heat up fast. His hands were under her t-shirt again, tracing the smooth skin of her back, no bra to stop him now. A little sigh escaped her lips. She was touching him under his t-shirt too, running her delicate fingers over his chest muscles.

After a few minutes like that he started to coward when he noticed how excited he was, knowing that she would probably find out soon if he stayed against her so he moved her away from him suddenly.

"What is it?" She asked a bit blushed and breathless.

"I just..." He started embarrassed. His heart was biting fast. "Sorry" he looked away and could feel her eyes on him.

"Why are you apologizing for?" She laughed after a moment, realizing it. "Idiot. It's okay" She reassured him and got her body against his again. Her legs fitted between his and she pulled him for a kiss now. She could feel him hard pressed against her leg.

Percy couldn't help moaning, her body felt so good and warm. He shifted to be pressing her body against the mattress.

"It's hot in here" She rolled her eyes.

"Seriously Seaweed Brain?"

"No, I mean it _is_ really hot in here. Like the heat is killing me." He flushed his cocky grin "but the heat is not the only thing really hot" he eyed her like he'd came up with the best line ever. She laughed. Her fingers intertwine in his jet black hair forcing him in another kiss but he trailed kissed from her mouth downward instead.

"You smell so freaking good" He whispered and kissed her neck slowly. She lifted his T-shirt up and dropped it on the floor and sat up little to do the same with hers.

"What? I'm hot...Too!" He couldn't help but laugh

"I thought we gone through that already. We agreed that you are" She rolled her eyes and lifted her t-shirt up.

"Gods" She muttered and rolled her eyes as he freeze staring at her. "It's rude to stare, did you know that?" She wanted to cross her arms over her chest.

"No it is not when it's about beautiful people" He smirked.

"Cheesy. Come here" She lay down again and pulled him down with her. The feeling of skin against skin was amazing. He continued kissing her neck slowly and caressed her flat stomach and traced her breasts. He was being so delicate with her.

Annabeth let out a breath when his fingers lingered on her nipples longer. Percy marveled how they harden under his slight touch. She moved him urgently for another kiss moaning against his lips.

Annabeth felt the urge to touch him everywhere and make him feel like her. Her skin was very sensitive right now and she was enjoying it so much. She could feel his hot breath below her ear. His hands dropped lower to her hips and downwards to the back of her thighs. Her pajama shorts went down mid-thigh and he pushed them up touching her legs up and down. How could her skin be that soft? He wondered.

She kissed his neck just below his ear. Sucking hard. The smell of the sea was all around her, almost choking her with love and it accelerate her movements. Where she was urgent and chick he was slow and tender. Give it to the nerves.

"Relax" He said talking against her lips. "Let's not rush this"

"You're telling me?" His hands shook a little on her waist and she could tell. She laughed softly but slowed down. They started kissing again, tongues and hair and hands all over the place but somehow still slow.

Annabeth rubbed her thigh against him, feeling the heat emanating from his body. Percy moaned against her lips.

"Gods" he let out breathless barely audible. That felt extremely good. "This would be a very good moment to stop me" He murmured against her neck. His hands were at her hips.

"Who says I want to stop you?"

"No one, just...tell me if you think you had enough" She laughed a little.

"Don't worry Seaweed Brain...I'll tell you when I have enough" Her cheeks flushed and he kissed down her neck to her breast and around her stomach. "That tickles" She tried to move away from him but he chased her to the other side of the bed still tickling her, making a mess with the bed sheets. They bang their head painfully and laughed

"Ouch, I'm sorry" He touched his forehead.

"Stop it!" Her voice went back to a whisper. "You'll make me wake up your parents" He pulled her close to his body and started kissing her again.

The kisses were hungrier this time and after a few moments he slid her shorts and panties down her legs caressing her legs all the way down.

"Is this okay?" He whispered in her ear, he realized he should have asked before doing it. She made him look at her and spoke with her lips against his

"Stop asking already" She waved her fingers in his hair and kissed the base of his throat.

His hands run down her breasts towards her hips, her butt and the back of her thighs.

"You're so soft" He murmured and thought he would never get tired of touching her smooth skin.

He slid his fingers softly over her inner thighs and she made a hissing sound and parted her legs.

"But are you sur...?" She frowned "I'm just kidding Wise Girl" He pressed his palm against her and she gasped. Percy laughed loving what he was causing in her. His fingers teased her a little and she let out a short breath. He was so nervous because he didnt have the slightest idea of what he was doing. "Am I...? em...I dont..." he brushed his fingertips over her pubic hair. "Is this okay?"

he wasnt asking now if he could but if he was doing it right, she got it.

"You're fine" She murmurred.

There were a ton of questions going through his mind...was he doing it right? was she liking it? He realized in that moment that he didnt know a thing about sex. Boys his age were very experienced he just knew the basic.

"Errr...sorry" He said after a moment.

"Here" She said noticing how awkward he had turned suddenly, he was blushed. She grabbed his hand in his, then an specific finger and moved it against her entrance slowly making it slip just a bit, she shuddered in pleasure but She realized after a minute what she had done and blushed, he was looking down at her rather curious.

"Is that how...?" He started, Annabeth couldnt help laughing. "Sorry. I know I'm an idiot... I should probably know"

She shook her head "Percy its okay, seriously you're doing fine. Its our first time, we shouldn't know" She smiled at him encouragingly

"O-okay" He nodded and kissed her softly and then slipped one of his fingers just an inch, she was so wet and it gave him so much pleasure. He moved his hand slowly sliding in another inch every time he went in. She pressed her hands against his chest and bite down on her lips while Percy trailed wet kisses on her neck.

"Oh!" she made an intake of breath and said "like that" when he started moving his finger a different way.

She tried to kiss his mouth to hide her increasing moans but she wasn't very good at concentrating in anything else rather than how good this felt. She kept biting on his lips while moaning which he didn't mind much but laugh against her mouth instead. She closed her eyes and felt his lips kiss her face.

"Does this feel nice?" He whispered and she felt his warm breath against her ear. His voice sounded teasing but he was actually making sure if he was doing it right.

"Should I make you a diagram?" But her words didn't come out as ironic as she wanted to, instead she sounded breathless.

"I don't even know what a diagram is" He replied and laughed.

"Oh Gods" She muttered and he didn't know if she was referring to him not knowing or if she said it out of pleasure. "Percy..." Her hands fisted on his dark locks

She started moving her hips against his hand trying to speed his movements but he was so very delicate and slow. She moaned loudly as she came and put one of her legs around his not to let him move away.

She opened her grey eyes to find him looking down at her.

"Stop smiling so smugly" She said between kisses

"I am not!" but he really couldn't help his smile. "Did you enjoy it?"

"Yes Kelp Head" She had the most adorable blush and her eyes were shining, with one arm around his neck she pushed him into a kiss while she tried to remove his last pieces of clothing. She touched him softly when she finally got his boxers down and she was glad to see his eyes widen, greener than ever, and to hear him moan.

He opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off. "Don't ask me if I'm sure again" He shook his head unable to speak for a moment as if he had forgotten what he was going to say. He didn't say anything but opened his nightstand drawer and took out a condom. She laughed.

"That was very intelligent Seaweed Brain. I had most certainly forgotten" He smiled at that and made a note to remember so he could tease her afterwards. "Do you know how to put that thing?" She realized he was kinda fidgeting with it.

"Ha-ha" he said but smiled when he managed to slid the rubber in and brought his mouth on hers again and kissed her passionately. "Well I know you said not to ask but..."

"Gods. Just do it" She rolled her eyes and laughed but stopped short when she felt him pushing inside of her. He was the one laughing now and smiled at her with cheeky eyes.  
She felt so amazingly good, tightly wrapped around him. He breathed in deeply and waited for a minute.

"It's okay" She told him and he started moving very slowly against her.

She was expecting it to be really painful, at least it was everyone said about first times. She just felt small pricks and then pleasure, the same over and over. She had read books about anatomy and all but reading was not experimenting. And to be honest nothing hurt after you held the sky, she compared every pain with that one. Besides this was her and Percy coming together for the first time, this did everything but hurt.

He had been so careful since the beginning, very delicate with her, watching all his movements. She had given it to nervousness, the same nervousness that made her rush but she realized that it was also because he cared so much. He was just making sure to make her feel good all the time. She felt loved.

That thought made her smile and he received it as a good sign and started moving a bit faster. He gripped the sheets tightly at either side of her shoulders and grunted as he moved in and out. She moved her legs up around his hips and moaned with the new position.

He moved his mouth against her ear and started whispering cute things to her. He stopped his rant abruptly and exhaled her name a few times and kissed her neck and breasts.

She was having trouble to keep her mouth shut, she felt the urge to cry out but managed to keep it down biting her lips.

"Percy. Percy..." Her nails raked his back. Her nails were remanding him to hold it for her. She could make out some I love yous and she wanted to say it back but she didn't trust herself to open her mouth.

He shifted and started trusting faster than before and she clasped a hand over her mouth. It was difficult to remember they were not alone and his parents were sleeping down the hall. He pushed her hand away and kissed her.

"Oh. Annabeth" He breathed out and closed his eyes tightly.

Her back arched involuntary when she felt close to exploding. She felt so good when suddenly a wave of immense pleasure overtook her, enveloping from head to toe. She cried out a little but managed to swallow her scream.

Percy came right after her when he felt her walls wrapped tighter around him. He groaned and bite down on his lips to avoid yelling and bury his face against her shoulder and took all that amazing pleasure in. This couldn't be only physical because he was sure this wouldn't feel the same way with any other girl, this was Annabeth.

She relaxed her nails still on his back and caressed his back between his shoulder blades. He kissed the side of her neck after a minute of trying to regain his senses still buried with his head against her neck breathing hard.

He pulled out and rolled to be at her side. They lay a few minutes looking at the ceiling, shoulder against shoulder trying to regain their breathing. Their chests moving up and down fast.

"Oh gods" Annabeth exhaled with a hand on her forehead. She couldn't think.

"I know" he muttered. She closed her eyes; she could still feel the leftover of her orgasm tingling in her lower tummy. She tried to concentrate on calming her breathing; she didn't seem to get the right amount of air.

He kissed her collar bone still trying to breathe normally. He grabbed her hand and pressed it to his chest where his heart was pounding uncontrollably. She smiled still with her eyes closed.

Annabeth felt his hands brushing the plastered blond hair away her sweaty forehead and he planted a few kisses on her temple. She opened her eyes and looked over at him; he half rolled to have his head closer to hers. Percy placed his hand on the low of her back and brought her closer.

"Do you want to know something important?" He nodded, her grey eyes were shinning and she looked so adorable all flushed and sweaty and still a little bit breathless "I love you. So much"

He couldn't help but smile brightly "I love you so much too" She moved against his chest and snuggled her face on the crook of his neck. He wrapped his arms around her and they breathed together.

"Percy... I had enough" She said teasingly.

"Oh good" He laughed "I feel like I just ran a marathon" He whispered back. She laughed softly. She felt exactly the same, really tired. She sighed blissfully against his chest.

She looked up to him embarrassed after a few minutes "do you think we were very loud?" She bite her lip and he just shrugged laughing. Annabeth couldn't remember now how loud they were.

"Who cares? They thought we've already done it"

"Oh. Do they?" She blinked and realized that probably Paul and Sally had thought that because of their deep relationship. He nodded and extended his hand over her body and turned the off the light of the nightstand.

"Don't worry, there's three more rooms before theirs" He caressed her back. She sighed again against his chest.

"That was...actually very good" She whispered in his ear and he laughed hard.

"You didn't have faith in me?" He jabbed the side of her ribbed cage tickling her and making her laugh "Don't sound so surprise!"

"I didn't mean it like that!" She fought to push his hands away laughing "I mean, you make me feel so good" Annabeth could make out her boyfriend's goofy grin spread across his face slowly in the darkness. "All the time" He kissed her cheeks repeatedly. She got comfortable against him and pulled the comforter higher.  
They fell asleep instantly surrounded by each other's warmth and smells.

* * *

A spasm shook Percy awake and he gasped for air. Nightmares suck. He sat up a little and slowly focused his vision as he recognized his surroundings. This was enough to wake Annabeth beside him.

"I'm sorry" He whispered when he felt her arm around his. He tried to calm his heart rate and breathing and he grabbed her hand tighter.

They were broken and kinda damaged after Tartarus there was no denying that, they both knew it, they both realized it after they got out (and probably so did their friends), they were terribly damaged for the horrors they saw down there and after coming back there were basically two options: to be totally consumed by their brokenness and to just be alive but not really living or to move _on_, get their selves together, fix each other slowly and time was the only thing that could managed that. Know that they still have each other and that that is the most important thing. No one expected them to just 'get over it' but they kinda of set the bar for themselves, to be okay again even though there were still flashbacks and triggers but in those moments there were hugs to conform each other and caress and kind words they shared.

"How many times do I have to tell you? You don't have to apologize" Annabeth whispered.

"I don't like waking you" She kissed his shoulder. His trouble eyes meet hers in the darkness. She got up and retrieved his tshirt from the floor and put it on, he had his boxers on and she felt very naked. He swallowed a big lump in his throat.

"Shh It's okay. Come here" She talked softly and pulled him back resting their backs on the wall. He leaned against her and put his head on her shoulder, her sweet lemony smell calming him. "You beat me, I don't usually sleep past three" it was almost five and she hadn't woken up; it was a big achievement to be honest.

"Were you dreaming?"

"I can't remember" She said. She touched the nape of his neck and his hair to soothe him but she realized his heart rate was still fast. "It was bad..." He shrugged dismissing its importance.

Sometimes they talk about the horrors in them; sometimes they distracted each other and other times they just lay silent enjoying each other's company.

"Same really" He had the exact amount of three dreams, always the same, just different combinations of them each time.

"Let me guess...you were with the arai, then you left bob again and then I died?"

"Almost. Bob wasn't in this one"

"Did I die first? Oh! I know, after the arai I die and you drown trying to save me"

"You're good" it almost made him smile. He couldn't guess at her nightmares they were always changing "You were slipping through my fingers, you always are and then I just can't float so I drift to the bottom unable to come up" He got so angry thinking about it, the same as in the dream, he thought he drown afterwards because of how desperate and helpless he felt knowing that he couldn't save her. The water in his dream, of course, was one he couldn't breathe in. "Please _stay_" And it broke her heart to see him in this state. If they were overprotective of each other before, now it was even crazy and there was a sense of possessiveness, of you're mine and I'm yours that Annabeth never thought she would ever get on anyone because she had thought of it as stupid, no one own anybody, but Percy really was _hers_ and she felt like she belong to him completely.

"See how I'm not going anywhere?" She held his hand tighter. "I told you, you won't get rid of me that easily"

"Good" He smile and she kissed him, he was feeling his eyelids heavy but he didn't want to go back to sleep and face her death yet again.

"I wish our minds would register the fact that we are not dying any time soon because it's over"

"So I could stop waking you up?" She pulled him down on the bed with her and snuggled against him.

"No, idiot."

"I think our minds know the truth, don't you? They know how we cheated death too many times and it's practically impossible to be alive at this point"

"We have been excessively lucky and our threats are still in one piece."

"Demigod's life sucks terribly. We are not even expect to live into adulthood...how many times did I almost die?"

"Sometimes I think we deserve to live so escaping death those countless times was never a coincidence. What are the odds of us being in yet another war-world saving prophecy?" Of course he thought they deserve to live too after all they went through, it was getting ridiculous even for demigod standards whatever fate put in their path.

"I think I had enough of prophecies talking about me for a lifetime. But who knows? With our luck..." She laughed because it was true and then pressed a kissed to his jaw.

"That's too big of a talk for five am." He could tell she stifled a yawn and he felt guilty again but there was no way she was going to go to sleep if he wasnt completely calm and he appreciated that so much. "Stop thinking like that, you can't spend every moment thinking when you're going to die"

"I don't. I spend every moment thinking about _you_" She laughed and he tightened his arms around her.

"I don't know how that's healthy either"

"You and all the stuff we are going to do when we reach adulthood" Because dreaming is free and he still thinks that they can cheat death a hundred more times and grow old together.

"So cheesy" but her curiosity was bigger and she wanted him to stop thinking about death and his nightmare, she wanted to help him somehow "what are we going to do?"

"For example we are going to get married on the beach because it's our favorite place and our honeymoon is going to be on a boat around the pacific, how does that sound?"

"Amazing, actually" He grinned and met her lips in the dark.

"After that, we are going to live in a house in the suburbs, with basement and a big backyard"

"Really?"

"Yeah, you'll design it because you are going to be a successful architect, of course, and make lots of money. And you're going to dress like really formal and _sexy_" She laughed at that

"And what would you do while I'm working in this sexy attire?"

"I'm going to work in an equally sexy attire because you and Leo will build me a place with a cool pool with warm water near our house and I'm going to teach children to swim"

"That's cute"

"And our ten kids..."

"Ten kids?!" She asked faking scandal but she was amused.

"What? Don't you want to have many kids with me?"

"Well... Yes, but ten?"

"How many do you want?"

"Two"

"What? That's not many kids! Where's the fun in that when you can have ten?" She laughed again. She loved when he started making up their future.

"Okay, three"

"Seven"

"Four"

"Six"

"Five. My highest number" She said.

"Okay" He sighed defeated and she laughed. This was so fun "So you will come home from work in sexy clothes and we will have fun making cute babies. And our kids will be amazing, because come on, who wouldn't be so amazing when they have such awesome parents, right? Like the coolest powers and pretty hair like yours and all"

"And very cute" She couldn't not picture the cutest baby with his eyes and maybe her hair demanding for her to pick him up and to take care of him. She thought about all of it and she want it. "I love you having so big expectations for the future. Like a big family. When is all this going to happen so I can get ready?"

"I dont know, ten years from now maybe"

"Sounds good" She sighed against his neck

"So we can't die yet" He decided and pulled the duvet higher around them.

"No, I'd say we can't. We have to live in that house and raise our ten kids first"

"I knew I'd convince you!" She kissed him again. He yawned, he had distracted himself from his nightmare and he couldn't see Tartarus when he close his eyes, just this big house and sexy Annabeth and ten laughing kids "thanks"

"For what?" She asked.

"For staying with me knowing that... Let's be honest, you could do so much better"

"Stop it Seaweed Brain." She turned facing the other way, ready to sleep, with her back against his chest. He put her arms around her "I told you! you won't get rid of me"

"Oh but I said you could do better, I never say anything about letting you go away" He whispered with his lips against her ear. She smiled even though he couldn't see. He brushed his lips on the nape of her neck, he heard her sigh.

"No more nightmares?" She asked already half asleep.

"No more nightmares" He buried his face on her back and closed his eyes.

* * *

**like it? **

**want more? **

**This is the first ff to a series of one-shots called "_Life as if happens_" previously called baby daddy oneshots. The second one-shot is "Her Working Clothes" also posted independently and rated M. You can find both continuations by clicking on my profile. **

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
